Many bottles, cans, and bags are tightly sealed and can be difficult to open. A typical household includes a variety of different devices for opening, including can openers, bottle openers, scissors, and special gripping devices. While each such device can be useful for its particular purpose, it would be better if a single device could perform the function of many different devices, eliminating the need for several devices while providing improved opening functions at the same time.